If Only I Could See
by perplexing platypus
Summary: Bella is blind and living in a world rejected and alone. Will she ever find the one person who makes her dark existence worth living? B/E
1. Prologue

Prologue

Sometimes, I wish that I was born into a different body. A body that could tell time by looking at the digital clock on their nightstand. A body that could see the assortment of colors spread across the feathers of a molting peacock. A body that wasn't blind, living in a world of darkness.

Sometimes I ask God why he couldn't have given me a different set of parents. Parents that didn't view love as a trivial thing. Parents that stuck to the vows they made on their special day. Parents who knew how to love.

I wonder every night as I lay in bed why God gave me a father who left my life. A father who didn't care anymore for the one he used to love or the baby girl he once held in his arms. A father who never wrote, who seemed nonexistent.

And then I wonder why he gave me a mother who couldn't handle the stress of life. One who threw her life away by going to clubs and bringing home new men every few months. Men who worshipped her, but yelled and cursed at the rest of their lives. Their lives that allowed them to see the waves as they crashed on the beach, that enabled them to appreciate the beauty of a sunset, a beauty I've only felt through books.

At times I even wish that I was never born. I wish that God would strike me down with a bolt of lightning, because sometimes death is more appealing than the obstacles life throws at you.

But most of all, I pray every night that I would find one person on this planet that loved me. Someone who made me feel like I could see the world and its beauty just by being with them. Someone who loved me for me, and saw past my weaknesses and found my spirit. A spirit that can never be broken, no matter how hard it is beaten.

_I'm sorry it's so short! It is a prologue… Hope you enjoyed the sneak peek! I'll put the first chapter up soon. You know, reviews might help a little… ___


	2. Chapter 1

_So this idea popped into my head one day and I was originally just going to write it for fun...but then I thought that it would be perfect for a twilight fanfic! Hope you enjoy it!_

As the bell rang I could hear the sighs of relief coming from my classmates. As their spirits soared at the prospect of summer, mine plummeted. School was my refuge, the only place I felt like I belonged, and now I wouldn't have it for another two and a half months. At least next year I'd be a senior, and then I could move out and start my own life, without the help of my mom and her not so amazing boyfriends.

"Come on Bella," I heard Angela say as she took my arm . "You can't sulk at school all summer."

Angela and I had been best friends since freshman year, when she was assigned to be my student aid. She led me around school since I refused to use the cane my mother had bought me a few years back. Our schedules were perfectly lined so that she could walk me to and from class. And when they say opposites attract, that certainly explains our friendship. Angela was always cheerful and happy. She looked at the bright side of life and could make even the most horrid situation look hopeful. I, on the other hand, was the sarcastic one who could make happy bunnies and flying unicorns look as bad as Jack the Ripper. Most days, Angela and I battled it out in happiness vs. depression wars. We would go back and forth turning subjects good then bad, like the car ride home today.

"So, Bella," Angela started, "any big plans for the summer?"

Although she knew the answer to her question full well, I replied anyway. "Nope, just lame old summer reading. _Fast Food Nation_! Yippee!" I cried, my voice dripping in sarcasm. "Not. I already know all that junk. Did you know…" I began in my mock teacher voice, "that every time you go to a fast food restaurant you're risking your life? You could eat dangerously tainted meat."

"True, but every time you get in the car you risk getting in an accident and people still drive," Angela countered, imitating my tone.

"Well, I think they're just trying to turn us into vegetarians so that we'll eat lots of carrots and choke and die."

"If you choked on a carrot I'm sure that someone would come do the Heimlich on you and you'd survive," Angela said with a smile in her tone, swerving around a corner.

"Maybe, but then Bugs Bunny might come to my house and eat the carrot that I choked out. Then Elmer Fudd would follow Bugs' trail to my house and torture me into telling him the Bunny's whereabouts. When I don't he might shoot me!"

Angela laughed. "Well, if Elmer Fudd did try to shoot you it wouldn't work because he's a cartoon and you're real."

"Yes, but then that bullet meant for me might hit Bugs Bunny unexpectedly in the head when he comes back to my room, hoping for more carrots, and he would die and I would feel so guilty I'd lock myself in my room for the rest of my life, crying over the fact that I was the reason Bugs Bunny was dead. And then the children of America would never watch Space Jam again because it reminds them of their favorite cartoon friend who I killed because I read stupid Fast Food Nation and became a vegetarian that ate too many carrots!"

I could just picture in my head that Angela was staring at me right now, probably wondering how disturbed my mind really was. There were a few moments of silence as she tried to think of a counterattack but she soon sighed in defeat. "Fine, you win. I can't find anything happy about you being responsible for the death of Bugs Bunny."

I smiled in triumph, but it was quickly wiped from my face as I heard the engine stop and felt Angela put the car in park. I heard her open her door and soon after, attempt to open mine. Attempt would be the right word. I locked it before she got there so she pulled the door handle in vain.

"Come on Bella!" Angela exclaimed, getting frustrated. "You know I have to be at work in ten minutes. I can't afford to be late again."

"Do I have to?" I sounded like a six year old who had to go to their first day of school.

"Yes, you do," she replied forcefully. I grudgingly unlocked the door and she pulled it open with a little more force than necessary. I got out of the car and Angela led me up to my door.

"Fine, but I'm calling you the minute you get off of work, for revenge." I said nonchalantly.

"Oh no, I'm cringing in horror at the thought!" she replied, the corners of her mouth probably twitching, trying to force back a smile.

"You should be. Be afraid. Be very afraid," I said in my best spooky voice. I guess she found my spooky voice more amusing than creepy.

"Whatever," she laughed. "I'll talk to you later!"

"Bye Angela!" I yelled back as she got in her car.

As she drove off I fumbled for the keys in my backpack. I always kept them in my front pocket. I felt the familiar hoop with a thousand key chains attached and pulled it out. I brushed my hand across the door, searching for the keyhole. Angela used to insist on opening the front door for me, but gave up halfway through freshmen year. I liked to accomplish all that I could without other people's help, and opening the door was one of them. I finally unlocked the door and walked inside.

"Mom, I'm home," I called through the house. I had lived here so long that I knew every inch of this house, even without my sight. And when mom or one of her friends added something or moved the furniture, they would always tell me.

"Hey honey," I heard my mom reply. I walked into the kitchen and threw my stuff on the dining room table. "How was your last day of school?"

"The same as usual," I replied. "Lots of stress over finals followed by the sound of people tapping their feet and chewing on their pencils in anticipation for summer."

She laughed. My mother was a very beautiful person, or so I was told, and she had a voice and laugh that suited her beauty. I had lived with my mother all my life and loved her more than anything in the world, when it was just me and her. If you added in a boyfriend, my mom could become a totally different person. But she was all that I had, and over the years she had become a great friend.

"Well, I'm going up to my room," I told her.

"Mhm," she replied, her attention back on the magazine she was flipping through. "Oh wait!" she exclaimed, remembering something. "Here." She came up to me and took my hands, putting some sort of package in them. "That came in the mail today."

"Thanks mom!"

As I walked to my bedroom I realized that it was probably just the book my mom had ordered on the internet for me. It was in Brail so I could read it.

I opened the door to my room and plopped on the bed. As I tore open the envelope, I brushed my hand across the item that was enclosed. It was the book I had ordered, Wuthering Heights.

Knowing I had nothing else to do, I opened the book and began reading. I became so engrossed in the story that I didn't even realize that my mother's boyfriend Phil had arrived. Out of all the horrid boyfriends my mom had attracted, Phil was definitely the worst. I tried to stay out of his way as often as I could, which unfortunately would not happen tonight.

"Bella, dinner's ready!" My mom's musical voice interrupted from downstairs. Sighing, I left my room, checking the page I was on before I closed the door. I could smell the spaghetti sauce before I even came into the dining room.

"Smells amazing mom!" I said, generally impressed. My mom was not the cooking type.

"Yeah, well she worked her butt off this afternoon to make it for you. Although I fail to see why," Phil grumbled as he sat down across from me. I always wondered if Phil was good looking. He must have been, because why else would a woman put up with him.

"Well I'm sorry she wasted precious time that should have been spent doting on you. I mean, everything in the world revolves around you, right?" I retorted sarcastically. I knew fighting with Phil was risky, but he was one of those people you just couldn't help but get annoyed with.

"You know, for once I think you're actually right," Phil said in triumph as my mom came in with the sauce.

I snorted. "Right about what?" My mom questioned.

"Nothing dear," Phil replied, taking a bite out of his garlic bread. Rude, big-headed, and talks with his mouth full; sometimes I really wonder how one guy could really be so horrible.

Dinner passed as usual. Phil and my mom chatted away endlessly as I silently forked my way through my noodles. I have to admit, Phil could be quite the charmer if he wanted to.

As Phil scraped the last of his noodles from his plate, my mom got up. "Phil and I are going out tonight. We may be out late so don't wait up for me, ok?" she asked.

"Okey dokey mom," I replied standing up, trying to retreat back to my room as quickly as possible.

"Honey, before you go, can you please bring your plate into the kitchen? I guess I should probably do the dishes before I leave."

"Sure thing," I replied, scooping up my plate. I headed toward the kitchen carefully, not wanting to cause an angry outburst from Phil tonight. Of course, trouble comes when you want it the least. On my way towards the kitchen, I tripped over an unknown object on the floor, causing my plate and all its sauce to fly out of my hands and onto Phil's shirt. _Oh God. Why? Why?_

"What the…" Phil exclaimed, his temper flaring.

"Oh Phil, I'm so sorry!" I cried, knowing it was no use.

My mom rushed in, flustered. "What happened?" I could just picture her looking at the mess I created. I silently laughed imagining what color Phil's face had turned.

"That good for nothing idiot flung sauce all over my brand new shirt!" Phil yelled. He was probably holding back on using language since my mom was around.

I bent down and picked up the object I had tripped over. "Yeah, well it probably wouldn't have happened if you could just learn to keep your dang shoes by the door and not in the middle of the hall!" I countered.

"Any normal person could avoid them you stupid girl! I don't know how your mother puts up with you! You can't even walk for two seconds without spilling something, or knocking things over!" He said, anger still lacing his voice.

That hit a nerve. "Any normal person? You just have to rub it in every moment you can, don't you? How your life would be more perfect if I was a sweet, little, obedient, not-blind girl. Well, that's never going to be true, so you're just going to have to learn to deal with it."

He took a few steps toward me. "Now you listen here, you…"

My mom cut in right there. "All right. That's enough." She said calmly. "Let's go Phil."

I could hear them walking away, figuring out if they could quickly drive by Phil's house to get him a new shirt. I just stood there, in the middle of the kitchen, a statue, anger boiling from of my skin. This happened every time. Phil would accuse me for something that wasn't my fault and my mom would always side with him. I don't know what spell he put on her, but it obviously worked. After a few minutes I gently picked up the unbroken plate and brought it to the sink. My mom could just do the dishes when she got home.

I headed towards my bedroom, not really in the mood to do anything. I grabbed my towel, deciding to refresh myself with a hot shower. I hummed to myself softly as I let the warm water run down my body. I pictured my mom coming home; just having broke up with Phil. Us living our lives happily, just the two of us, no guy to tear us apart. As I turned off the water, though, it felt like all the weight of the world was crashing down on me again. My mom would never leave Phil. She wouldn't before, and she won't now. I guess I'd just have to make it my top priority to stay away from him.

As I walked back into my room, I laid down and turned on my favorite cd. It was a mix of all my favorite songs.

_Sometimes your life's just moving way too fast_

_As you soar across the sea through a storm._

_Feeling that your boat is never gonna last,_

_And you want to give up trying and go home._

_Do you let the waves engulf you,_

_Let the wind rip you apart?_

_Or do you take the helm and head for,_

_Head for a brand new start?_

'_Cause_

_Life's not measured by the breaths we take _

_But by the choices we make_

_And the times that we wake_

_To know that we held strong against the tide_

_That tried to sweep us away_

_Cause we said no_

_Kept going our own way_

_Knowing that it was, just the right thing to say._

As the song came to an end, I sighed. This song depicted my life right now. When troubles arose, would I let them take me down, or keep holding on and heading forward? Right now, I wasn't sure which choice was the better of the two.

Unable to fall asleep, I headed towards the living room, hoping at least one good show was on TV this late at night. Although I couldn't technically watch TV, I could listen to it. I flipped through the channels, finally deciding on Home Improvement. Who couldn't use a little more Tool Time in their life?

I must have drifted off sometime between episodes for I woke, startled, as the front door opened.

"What are you still doing awake?" Phil questioned as he walked in with my pretty drunk mother on his arm. I thought he sounded a little disappointed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked back.

"Someone needs to make sure your mom actually gets in the house," he replied, as if the fact that she was totally drunk was a commonplace thing.

"She's wasted!" I exclaimed as I jumped up off the couch. I could smell the beer radiating off her skin.

"It made the night more exciting, didn't it dear?" He asked in a mocking tone.

I walked towards him and took my mom from him.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his temper flaring again.

"She needs to sleep," I replied. I would worry about the horrible hangover she would have later.

"You don't decide what she does anymore," he responded, taking my mom back in his arms, like she was some sort of toy.

"Oh, and you do?" I cried.

"I have more power over it than you do!" He yelled back.

I walked towards him again and before I knew it, I was flung to the floor, my cheek stinging.

"You…you…" I stuttered.

"I what?" he replied. "I did what I should've done a long time ago. You're a useless mess, Bella. You bring your mother down more than you lift her up. She's sick of having no life so she can take care of you. She'd never tell you, but it really destroys her."

I didn't realize I was crying until I felt a drop fall from my stinging cheek onto my hand.

"I think it would be better for her if you just left," he said matter of factly.

"I'm not…" I sobbed, "I won't leave her. She needs me."

"I think you just need her," he replied, his volume rising. "You can't do anything yourself."

"Yes I can!" I cried, trying to count all the things I had been able to accomplish in my mind. There weren't very many.

"No, you can't," he shouted. "It's time you experienced the world, Bella, and left your dear mother out of it!"

I would have kept arguing if my mother's voice hadn't frozen me in shock.

"Listen to Phil, Bella," she hiccupped softly. "Maybe you should just leave."

For the second time that night I stood there as a statue, replaying those words in my head, trying to find the joke behind them. But every time I did, all I could find was simple truth. I knew my mother was drunk and probably wouldn't remember anything she said tonight, but the fact that she said it tore my heart open.

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence I stood up. Tears flowing down my face, I made the biggest decision of my life and walked out of the house, into the unknown. I listened as Phil muttered "Good riddance," and shut the door. There was no going back, I was on my own.

I slowly walked down the path from my house leading to the street. I didn't care that I was still in my pajamas. I didn't care that I had nothing and no where to go. I couldn't feel anything. I was so numb. Numb from the pain of loneliness, of rejection, of helplessness. No one wanted me, no one cared.

I tried to think of somewhere, anywhere I could go. I vaguely remembered walking to Angela's house a few times last year. We were so bored we counted how many steps it took us to get there. Thank God for boredom. As I hit the street, I carefully walked backwards onto what I hoped was the sidewalk. I turned left and began my journey to Angela's house. Luckily, it wasn't too far. As I walked to her house, my mother's words echoed in my mind. I couldn't believe I was so blind that I couldn't even see how I had been hurting my mom all these years. How she had given up so much for me. Well, she wouldn't have to give up anything anymore…

As I neared what I hoped was Angela's house, I paused. Could I really do this? Could I really leave everything behind and start over as I planned to? I was only seventeen. I wasn't even legally allowed to live on my own. I sighed as I realized that I didn't care anymore. I would do what I had to. I would live at Angela's till I turned eighteen and then move into an apartment or something. It wouldn't be too difficult.

I bent down and let my hands sweep over the gravel in the yard in front of me. I crawled a few more feet, searching for the huge smooth river rocks Angela had shown me the first time I came here. As my hands swept across their smooth surface my spirits lifted slightly. At least I finished the first leg of my journey. I cautiously stood up and headed towards where I remembered her door being. My hands out in front of me, I searched for a wall. As my palms hit the rough brick surface, I traced the wall a few feet to the left. When I finally came upon the door, I knocked lightly praying someone was still awake. I listened as I heard muffled voices float through the walls. A few seconds later, the door opened.

"Bella?" Angela sounded confused. "I thought you said you were just going to call."

"Change of plans," I muttered. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, of course," she replied softly as she took my arm and led me inside. I didn't know her house that well. "Bella, what's wrong?"

She must have noticed my tear stained face. "I don't really want to talk about it right now," I replied. _Or ever_, I thought.

"Oh…ok," she said. This is what I loved about Angela. She never pushed me to express my feelings. She just waited till I was ready.

"Hey Ang, who's at the door?" I heard her mom ask as Angela led me down the hallway towards the living room. As we walked into the open space, I could hear the TV running with the latest season of Psych.

"Bella!" her mom rushed towards me. "Are you alright dear?"

I didn't answer. I didn't know the answer.

"Hey mom, would it be alright if Bella stayed the night?" Angela asked, catching on quickly.

"Of course," her mom replied. "She can stay as long as she likes."

I don't think her mother realized how long that would really be. "Thank you, Mrs. Webber," I said. "That really means a lot to me."

"Anytime dear," she replied. "Angela, why don't you let Bella sleep in your room tonight? Then you can sleep in Noah's." Noah was Angela's older brother. He was going to college in Colorado and didn't live with them anymore.

"Sounds good," Angela replied as she led me towards her bedroom. "Hopefully you'll be comfortable here. I've been told I keep my room pretty cold."

I knew that the cold would be the last thing on my mind as I laid in bed tonight. "It's perfect," I smiled. She helped me into her room and to her bed.

"You tired?" she asked as I yawned.

"A little," I replied.

"Well, then I leave you be. See you in the morning." I heard her flick off the lights and shut the door.

I laid under the covers, attempting to get comfortable. As I tried to fall sleep, the night's events played over and over in my head. _"Listen to Phil, Bella. Maybe you should just leave."_ I sobbed into the pillow and with those thoughts, drifted off into a hard night's sleep.

_I'm not the best updater but I'll try my hardest! I'm not allowed to be on the computer too long. lame rules... Please Review! I'd really like to know what you thought, even if it's not that much!  
_


	3. Chapter 2

_Hi everyone! Sorry this took so long but I am so extremely busy right now. It's crazy! I needed to escape for a little while so I decided to sit right down and write another chapter._

I woke up to the wonderful aroma of bacon and sausage. Confused, I slid out of bed. Mom rarely ever made breakfast in the morning. I headed towards the door, yawning. I didn't even feel very refreshed.

Before I knew it, I had run face first into a wall. I fell backwards in a flash, and onto the floor. The impact must have been loud for it didn't take long before I heard footsteps coming towards my room.

Expecting my mother's worried voice, I was surprised that it was Angela who opened my door. "Bella, what happened?"

"Ummm..." I replied confused, my head throbbing. "I think I ran into the wall."

"Good one Sherlock," she said, helping me up. "Next time, just call for me ok?"

"Ok," I replied. My mind was overflowing with questions. Why was Angela in my house? How did my door move to the opposite wall? Why did that bacon smell so delicious? I stiffened as the past night's events washed over me.

"Bella? Are you alright? Maybe you should go back to bed. You look like you didn't get a good night's rest."

I attempted to laugh, although it came out a little rough. "I'm fine, really," I assured her. "You worry too much. Besides, I doubt I could ever fall asleep with your mother's cooking seeping into my room." Right on cue, my stomach rumbled.

Angela laughed. "This is nothing. Just wait till she makes French toast."

As we entered the dining room, I heard her father sipping his coffee as he flipped through the morning paper.

"Good morning Bella," he said, completely absorbed in the article he was reading.

"Good morning Mr. Webber," I yawned, not quite sure if I was awake or dreaming. "That smells wonderful, by the way," I said nodding in the direction of the mouthwatering scent.

"Well, I'm glad you're hungry. I made quite a lot," Angela's mother laughed. "So what are you two lovely ladies planning on doing today?"

Finishing her mouthful of sausage Angela replied, "I thought we'd go to the park or something. It's really nice out today." I nodded in agreement. A peaceful walk in the park sounded extremely relaxing, which is what I really needed right now.

Breakfast continued in silence, except for the random buzz of the morning news coming from Angela's television. I kept my ears open to any news of a missing girl; brown hair; chocolate eyes; blind, but there was nothing. I wasn't sure if I was relieved or hurt by this news. I didn't want to go back to my mother's, but it would've been nice to know that she at least cared enough to look for me.

After a scrumptious breakfast Angela and I headed up to her room only to realize I had a major dilemma. I currently had no clothes, no money, no toothbrush, no nothing. All my brail books were strewn across my room at home and even my ipod was probably floating on the mess that was my dresser.

With this realization came the dreaded prospect of shopping. I wouldn't mind shopping so much if it weren't for the fact that I had to trust other people so much. I just had to believe that the outfit I was wearing didn't look horrendous and that everyone gushing to me that I looked beautifulwas somewhat true. I didn't mind if I wasn't wearing the newest line or most fashionable outfit but I definitely didn't want to draw attention to myself.

After thanking God that Angela and I were practically the same size, I changed into some comfortable sweatpants and a t-shirt and Angela led me out to her car. I fumbled with the stations eventually settling on a peaceful jazz station. I wasn't really in the mood for hard rock, especially this early in the morning. As I heard the engine stop I groaned audibly, earning a punch in the shoulder from Angela.

"Oh come on! This will be fun! Besides, you looked like you need something to wake you up anyway," she exclaimed dragging me out of the car.

I tried to glare at her but probably ended up looking like a pouting kid. "I can't believe you just used the word fun in association with shopping," I grumbled.

"You should see the way some girls at our school shop. I swear they must think that clothes are the way into heaven the way they buy stuff. You should be glad that you'll never have to shop with one of them," she laughed, probably imagining me shuffling through the mall uncomfortably with that girl, Jessica, in our old home room.

I shuddered at the thought. "Okay, let's just get this over with," I mumbled.

Although I would never admit it I actually enjoyed wandering through the mall with Angela. She would always describe people walking by and random articles of clothing that she couldn't believe that people would actually wear. Although I couldn't see I could always imagine what everything looked like when Angela was with me. I guess her love of talking and detail made us a good match.

We came out of the mall exhausted and tired with four bags of clothes and a few other essentials I would need to live at Angela's. I would just have to live without my laptop and books for a while. I didn't want Angela's parents to spend all their money to add me into their family and I had vowed to myself to never go back home, if that's what I could even call it anymore. Angela's parents were already doing so much for me.

The rest of the week went by relatively smoothly. Angela and I would hang at the park or listen to music and chat in her room. Every once in a while her boyfriend Ben would come over and we'd play Scrabble or some other game. Angela and I would always be on a team against him and since I was good with words and Angela was good at strategy we usually won. The only downside was that Ben usually overheard our letters as Angela whispered them in my ear. I think that kid has the ears of a bat.

As the weeks progressed though, I could tell something was off. Every night I could hear Mr. and Mrs. Webber arguing quietly in the living room, to soft for me to understand. Angela began working strange hours too, which left me alone most of the day. And when she was home she was always exhausted and tired. I felt like ever since I arrived at the light and carefree Weber household their cheerful mood was slowly waning and it was because of me.

I decided that it was time that I found out what was really happening around me. I was so blind that I ruined my mother's life and I wasn't about to let myself go and ruin my best friend's too.

As every night before, I could hear Mr. And Mrs. Webber urgently discussing something in the living room. Quietly as I could I got up and tiptoed to Angela's door, feeling my way towards the handle. I fumbled a few seconds opening the door, but luckily Angela was fast asleep. Trying not to let the floorboards creak I made my way over to what was hopefully the staircase to try to listen in on their conversation. If it was none of my business I would just go back to bed, but my gut told me it probably was.

"I don't know how long we can do this Kim," I heard Mr. Webber whisper defeated. "We just don't have the money right now. We were running low as it was, but now with another kid in the house I just don't know how we can pay for it."

"We can't just toss her on the streets Jon. And as I hear she really had no family to go to. Her father died only a few years ago and I'm not sure we can trust any of his friends to help her," Mrs. Webber responded.

"I know, I know," Mr. Webber sighed. "She's like a second daughter to me and I love her but I just don't know how we'll get through this without falling farther into debt. Angela's already working overtime to help but her salary isn't cutting much."

"Well then I guess we'll just have to fall into debt Jon cause I'm not about to let Bella go. She's so sweet and too much has happened to her. We're her only hope and I'm not about to extinguish the one last flame of happiness in her life."

" Well, maybe if we sold my car…" I couldn't stand to listen to anymore. I was ruining everything and everyone I loved. The Webbers were going bankrupt and I was just one more person to add onto their list of finances. I slid down the wall and sat in the hallway, tears trickling down my face. I couldn't keep living like this.

Suddenly I heard the scraping of chairs and footsteps walking towards the stairway. Tears in my eyes, I flew down the hallway as quietly as I could, shut Angela's door, and jumped into bed. I tried to control myself as I sobbed into my pillow. It was all happening again. I really was no good for anybody. All I did was bring hardship and issues to people who never deserved it.

That night I decided that it was time for me to go on alone. If staying around others only brought them pain then I would have to learn to stay distant from them. I didn't know how I was going to survive alone in the real world, but I would have to try. With this new resolve I decided to get a last good nights rest before heading out. As I dried my tears and snuggled under the blankets I heard Angela's door creak open.

"Goodnight Bella," I heard Angela's mom whisper. As she slowly closed the door I thought I heard her mumble, "don't lose hope honey, there's always a light at the end of every tunnel."

_Sorry it's kind of short and depressing but I promise it does get better. I'm a sucker for happy endings. So review and tell me what you think! _


End file.
